A new life
by dragon age origins guy
Summary: Ashley a girl who just recenlty ran away from home is looking to start over. Little does she know how drastic her like is about to change. New chaps will be up soon. Please R&R read and review lol enjoy! My 1st fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The flashing lights the sirens it all reminded me of that night. As i sat in the police sattion all i could think of was him. "Please Ash just tell your view on the events so you can go." Troy pleaded to me. "Can i just right?"I said. "Yeah yeah of course." Troy said happy I had spoken. It's weird now that I think back on how I got here. To being a lieutenant in a gang. Finding my soul mate and taking over a city. I sat back in my chair and started to right down how it happened. I decided to look back on my life and finally write my story… it began something like this.

"We will be taking off soon please turn off all electronic devices. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your flight." The voice of the flight attendant went off the intercom. I turn off my IPod and looked out the window. The city before was so glamorous so seductive I would miss L.A. so much I thought to myself. I felt like I was about to cry so I quickly looked away from the window and closed my eyes. In a couple minutes the plane finally took off. It was now that I realized I could never go back I could only go forward. As I began to fall asleep I looked back on my old life the life I was leaving behind.

"Wake up sweet heart or you'll be late." My mother said to me as I groaned. "Oh mom just a few more minutes." "Come on young lady or well be late to the show." I groaned again and slowly got out of bed yawning. I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. My long blond hair was all over my face. I pushed it aside raveling my bright blue eyes. I looked myself up and down liking what I saw as always. I was 5'6 and had a very small build but I was also very curvy. I had a perfect hourglass figure that I hadn't had to work hard to get. I had Double Dees and a really big butt which was unusual since I was Caucasian. It's not that I didn't like my assets they got me a lots of attention from all kinds of boys and girls. Yeah I'm a bisexual if you haven't guessed. After I finished looking myself over I ran into the bathroom to get ready.

15 minutes later my dad started calling me. "Ashley hurry up none us want to miss the show." "Yeah" my brother and sister said in unison. "I'm coming calm down damn." I whispered. I ran out my room and down the stairs in my as always stylish clothes. "Ready" I said. "Bout time can we go now?" my younger brother asked. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. "Come on guys drop the attitudes" my older sister complained. My mom and dad just smiled at the three of us and started out the door to the car. I looked at the clock it was 10 AM. I can't believe I'm up this early on Tuesday I said. As soon as we were all buckled in were off to downtown to catch the new show at the show house.

I different than other kids my age is what my mom would always tell me. "Your different but not bad way your just special." At age ten I had finished high school and a couple months ago I finished college with master's degrees in law, fashion, business, and medicine. I have not only looks but also smarts with an IQ over 200. I smiled at these thoughts while I was looking out the window.

Before I knew it we had made it to our destination. We all piled out of the car smiling and laughing ready to see our show. It's so weird when I think back on my old life. My parents were rich. My mom and dad were videogame designers and they work for Google from home. Me and my siblings also work from home on Google. As a family we brought in almost a million dollars a year it seemed. But beyond all the material things we were happy… so happy. God it seems like years ago. If only I could have done more if only I tried harder that day would have never changed my family would have never happened. "You excited?" my dad whispered in my ear? "You bet." I replied and we entered into the show house.

"That was totally awesome I've never seen any thing that good." Kerry said excited. "I know right we have to come back and see it again". I said smiling "and you wanted to stay in bed today" my mom said laughing. "Hey dad can we get some ice cream?" Ben said. "Of course lets go." My dad pointed down the road and we followed. We made our way down a dark street laughing a talking when all of a sudden a man jumped in front of us. "Gimmie your money damnit." The man yelled at us. Before I knew what was happening my father and mother jumped in front of me and my siblings. "Get the hell away from my family." My dad said with pure contempt in is voice. BOOM. My dad slumped to the ground not moving I screamed out and the mugger pointed the gun in my direction at my head. My mother jumped in front of me and was shot she too fell to the ground. Her blood splattered on my face. Police cars were coming up the street now because of the gun shots. Cops swarmed on the man while others started calling ambulances. Kerry, Ben, and I fell to our knees screaming our parents' names crying our eyes out. My mother looked us in the eyes one last time and said she loved us… the last words she ever said. Soon everything around me started to spin and go black it felt like I was dying and I soon blacked out into a white light.

The weeks that followed were absolutely unbearable. I felt so lost and disconnected I didn't know what I was even doing anymore. Our grandparents on my mom side sold there house and moved to L.A. to stay with us. After the funeral two weeks after the incident we sat in court and watch our parents' murder stand trial. He got life in prison without parole but it still didn't fell like justice. He smiled at me as they lead him away in cuffs.

The next thing I remember was saying I had to go. "I can't." I said crying "what the hell are you talking about you can't just leave us." Kerry said standing in front of me. "We… we… we need you Ashley." Ben said crying holding my arm. "I just can't do this anymore I just need to get away from all this I'm sorry." "Where will you go what can you even do?" Kerry roared tears forming in her beautiful green eyes. "I don't know… anything I just have to get away." "Please Ash don't… don't go." Ben said falling to his knees. I couldn't do this to them, not like this. So I did all I knew to do at the moment I lied. I bent down on my knees and kissed his forehead and apologized. "You guys are right… I can't run from my problems." I said with a weak smile. "I'll stay."

In the morning I was gone. I left a note to my family and explained why I was doing this and how they wouldn't understand right now. I had taken all my clothes and stuffed them into three suitcases along with my labtop and the other stuff I decided to bring along. I then boarded my flight and headed to the city of Stillwater. "Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in five minutes we hope you enjoyed your flight and let us be the first to welcome you to Stillwater." The sound of the intercom woke me up. Wow I had slept the whole way I grabbed my bags and headed off the plane. As soon as I had gotten all my stuff and was in a taxi I saw my new city and smiled my new life was finally about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

As I rode around in the taxi throughout the numerous districts of Stillwater and I was in awe.

The city was so big and alive. It was so vibrant so beautiful it was just as seductive as L.A., I fell in love with the city almost immediately. It was so diverse and populated and it seemed like something was going on everywhere I looked.

Before I new it my taxi had stopped in Mission Beach part of the saint's row district. When I got out of the taxi my driver went to go get my bags.

To tell you the truth when I first looked at where I'd be staying I was a little shocked. This was probably one of the poorer districts but for somebody starting over this was probably exactly where I should be.

"You sure you're in the right place miss?" my driver asked. "Yes." I replied with a small smile. "Hey girl you Ashley?" came a voice from my new places porch.

I looked up and saw a blatino woman. She had short black hair and big brown eyes. She had a very athletic figure as well as some tattoos along her arms. She was really hot.

"Um yeah are you Miss Ariel Hudson?" I asked a little nervous. "Be damned if I ain't let me help you with your stuff." She proceeded to take my bags with my cab driver into her house. "Thank you." I said smiling.

I walked in the house and looked around. It actually wasn't as bad as the outside. There was a lot of furniture and TV's, computers and stuff I would have never expected to find in a ghetto neighborhood.

"Well looks like I'm finished that'll be about 40 bucks." The cabby said. "Oh here you go." I handed him his money and he left. "Damn girl you got bank?" "Ah nope not really." I lied. "Alright let me show you around."

Ariel showed me around her place and I was really impressed she had an awesome style. I instantly bonded with her. We started talking as we walked around her place she told me a little about herself and I said very little in return.

"Well that seems to be everything so you like your room?" "Yeah it's sweet. I just want to thank you for letting me crash here." "Aw no prob. So I decided to start your rent off at about 200 a month. I'll start chagrin you next month sound good?" "Yeah thanks again your best." She smiled and left the room. I sighed "Well time to fix this place up" I thought to myself.

I had now been living with Ariel for two weeks and things were spectacular. I had gotten two part time jobs and clothing stores called Sloppy Seconds and On The Rag the day after I moved in with Ariel. The thoughts of my old life slowly slid out of my mind.

The weird thing I noticed was a bunch of people in purple all over our neighborhood and coming in Shanices' house. I just guessed they were some little group or maybe a small time gang. Man was wrong.

When I walked in the house from work that day Ariel was sitting at the kitchen table talking on her cell. "Yo you for real man I'll be right over." "What's up?" I said smiling. "This new guy just came out of nowhere and is about to join the saints" "The what?" "The saints girl where you been?" "Um at work." I joked. "Well Julius and Troy saved him yesterday and invited him to the church to join the saints." "Who are all these people?" I asked confused. "Julius is the leader of the saints and Troy's one of his lieutenants duh." "Oh that's kinda cute having a little gang." I laughed. "Oh were not little believe me. Come on get dress your coming." "Whoa Ariel your part of a gang and uh no I don't think I want to come." "It's not even like that girl just come put on some clothes and come with me I want you to meet everyone in the gang and you'll get to see the hot new guy." She said smiling. "Well when you put it that way… alright I'll go but if I get shoot or shanked it's your fault." "Your with me your be perfectly fine."

I ran to my room and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt and my favorite red converses. I checked myself in the mirror perfect I thought to myself.

Me and Ariel hoped in her car and made our way to the church. I didn't know it then but life was about to dramatically change.

We pulled up to a old church with a bunch of people in its backyard. There was so much purple I felt dizzy at first.

As me and Ariel made our way to the front of the crowd I saw two different importing looking guys.

One was an older looking black man who I guessed must be Julius. Next to him a white man who I guessed had to be Troy. Then Julius started talking.

"Every mothafucka here knows what we need to do. Now those bitches be ridin here thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags they flyin Rollerz, Carnalas, Vice kings. No one is makin this nigga scared to walk the row. We bout to lock this shit down right now."

The saints all started to cheer. All of a sudden an Asian man calls out a young looking Hispanic guy. "Who the fuck is this guy." "Troy and I found him. We goin see if he'll ride with us." Was Julius' answer. "Julius if he wants to run with the saints he got to be canonized. "Said then Asian guy. "Hey he's right everyone had to do it." Troy said. "You ready for this playa?" Julius asked.

All of a sudden a couple of saints including Ariel rushed at the guy. I was shocked I couldn't believe that they were about to jump the guy.

But then all of a sudden the new guy started beating down all the saints including Ariel till they were all on the ground. Whoa I thought. This guy's no joke.

You earned your colors today." Troy said praising the guy. That's some impressive shit. "The only other saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny." Said a black man. "Shit took me half the time said the Asian man I now knew was Johnny.

"Welcome to the third street saints. Let's get down to business. If were serious bout taken back the row we got to let those mother fuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down and it's all about respect. Get enough of it they goin back off and were goin move right on in. we got some friends in town help em out. Course you could just drop any mother fucka flying the wrong flag. So long as word gets out that the saints on the row I don't care how you do it. You feel me?" was the plan that Julius explained to all the saints.

All of a sudden Ariel pushed me forward. "Hey Julius wait a sec." he and Troy, Johnny, the new guy, and the black guy whose name was Dex turned and looked at us.

"Damn look at the body. Check out the booty on that." Some of the guys in the gang started saying. "I know this girl right here would be perfect for the saints." "Would she? And what's your name young lady?" Julius asked me. "Ashley." I stuttered. "How are you?" "16." Julius looked at Ariele "She's a bit young isn't she?" "Naw she's super smart already finished high school and college. So I was hoping her canonization could be on her smarts and not fighting." "Really? What's the square root of pi?" Dex asked. "Um that's easy it's square root (pi) = 1.772453850905y." I said whoa was all that that the gang could say. "Well I have only one thing to tell you Ashley welcome to the third street saints." Was what Julius told me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well i have only one thing to tell you Ashley welcome to the third street saints." Julius' words swirled around in my head. "Had I really been asked to join a gang?" I thought to myself.

When I left the church with Ariel she was talking non stop about how happy and excited she was for me. "Girl look at you move up. I knew you had the talent. I'm throwing a house party tonight for you and the new guy." She went on talking and I kinda zoned out on her.

How did happened so fast? My life was taking drastic turns every time a turned around. We pulled up to Shanices' place and I hoped out and started walking to the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Ariel asked me hands on her beautiful hips. "To bed. This has kinda been a trying day." I replied sarcastically. "Girl did you not hear a word I said? Go get dressed up for the party everybody's goin be over in a minute." "What!!!" I said much louder than I meant to. "I thought you were just joking. Why are you throwing a party?" "For you girl you're my best homie." "Really? Me? Well I guess we can have a party I'm just shocked is all that I joined a gang today." "Girl course you my homie. And I told you just give the saints a chance you may be shocked how we really are."

I smiled and blushed I kinda was growing a crush on Shanice just a little. "Ok. I'll go get ready." I ran in to the house to my room. Ariel just smiled and followed me in.

"Hmmm should I wear my purple dance dress and my gold heels or wear what I have on now?" I said aloud. "Defiantly go with the dress." I turned around and saw Ariel smiling at me in the doorway "Believe it or not we all know how to look fine and sexy not just tough." "Alright then I will." I said smiling. Iput on my outfit and make up and continued getting ready.

Ariel didn't lie in about five minutes her house and yard was packed with incredibly good looking saints. All of them looked great really sexy. I was beginning to like this gang even more by the minute.

I poked my head out the house to see more people. Bad idea. Ariel was talking and laughing with Julius, Troy, Dex, Johnny, the new guy, and a hot Asian woman. She turned her head in my direction and saw me.

"Hey Ashley come on out." I blushed now that everyone was looking at me. I slowly walked out the house to Ariel and the leaders of "my" gang. I heard a bunch of guys and a few girls' whispered flirts and whistle at me.

When I made my way to the circle all eyes were on me. "Hi everybody." I said smiling trying to brush off my embarrassment and nervousness. "Hello." Julius stuttered. "Wow you look great." Dex replied "Perfect." Johnny and Troy said. I looked at the new guy he simply smiled at me. "Well don't you turn out nice Ashley." I turned quickly to the Asian woman who had addressed me. "Hey I'm Lin, Johnnys' sister nice to me you." "Umm hi I'm Ashley oh well you already know that." I stuttered and laughed. "Well now that introduction lets hear for our two new saints." Julius said. All the saints started cheering for me and the new guy who had made it to my side thanks to Ariel.

I turned and look at the new guy. He was looking at me too smiling. "Hi I'm Ashley." I said blushing and smiling. He simply nodded to me. "Umm what's your name?" I asked him. He just smiled. Okay this weird I thought to myself. "Umm you Don't speak do you?" I asked smiling. He shook his head in agreement. "Well since you don't have a name can I give you one?" he nodded. "Well I'll call you Sam. But I'm goin spell it with a five." Sa5m just looked at me smiling even harder.

He looked incredible. He had a lot of muscles; he was tall, great hair and face. Me and Sa5m stood next to each other the whole night enjoying the party in our honor. Towards the end of the party Julius walked over to me and Sa5m.

"Hey playa, Ashley imma set you guys up with Troy tomorrow so he can see what you guys can do. We goin have you guys take out some VK's." Sa5m nodded smiling. "Umm yeah can't wait." I said lying yet again.

Ariel woke me up in the morning to meet Troy. I quickly showered, did my hair and make up, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast and put on my purple baby fat shirt, a pair of jeans and my purple converses.

Ariel drove me up to the church where I met up with Troy and Sa5m. "Alright guys time for to buy a piece." Troy led me and Sa5m to gun shop called Friendly Fire. Here he bought us each a Vice 9. "Alright what guys say we take those pieces's and clean up the row."

I gulped I knew what was about to happen I was going to have to shoot people. I looked down and the gun felt heavy in hands. Flashes of the night that changed my life began too flood my head. I quickly pushed then out. These other gang bangers were nothing but scum and a danger to the people of Stillwater killing them would be a good thing. I thought to myself. I gripped my gun harder. I was a different person now. I refused to cave and give up ever again. I would not let Sa5m or troy get hurt because of me.

Troy led me and Sa5m down the street where a bunch of VK's stood on the corners. Sa5m was the first to shoot running in front of me and Troy. I quickly caught up to him and managed to shoot a VK in the head. The VK's began to shoot back at us. We took cover on the side a building. Bang Bang the sound and smell of gunfire filled the air. I shot again and struck a VK in the leg. Sa5m quickly finished him off. Troy shot the last VK in the chest. "Alright looks like that got their attention. If it ever gets to hot go to Forgive and Forget they'll cover up everything." We all piled into one of the empty VK cars and made our way to Forgive and Forget.

A couple VK chased us but me and Troy took care of them as Sa5m drove us to our destination. "Hey man, now that everything's taken care of can you drop me off at Freckle Bitches I'm Jon sin for a fun bag." Troy asked Sa5m. We drove dropped Troy off and made our way back to the church.

Julius called us and asked if we'd help out some of his friends. So me and Sa5m went on to go help a pimp name Will "acquire" some new workers. Then we had Troy ask us to take out an LC hideout.

Sa5m busted down the door catching the LC inside off guard. We proceeded to take out the LC's very efficiently though Sa5m did most of the work. When we got to the back of the building the lieutenant tried to flee. Me and Sa5m hoped in a car and chased the man down. Sa5m swirled all thought out the traffic missing very car and persons by inches. I fired on the guys' car till one of his tires blew. The guys' car flipped down street and landed upside down. In mere seconds the car exploded.

Julius called me and Sa5m one last time telling us how good we did and how he new we were special. He told us tomorrow to return to the church for our next move. Sa5m drove me back to Ariels' house. She was thrilled to see me. Before I got out of the car I thanked Sa5m.

"Thanks Sa5m, if it wasn't for you I probably would have died today like 10 times over." I smiled and laughed. He simply smiled at me and nodded. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before I hoped out the car. He started to blush and pulled off smiling and touching his cheek. "Umm huh what was that?" Ariel asked me. "Oh nothing." I said trying to look innocent. When we got inside I told Ariel about everything and she was so happy at how good I did that day. As I lay in by bed that night I couldn't wait till tomorrow. Ariel was right I was slowly following in love with my gang. I couldn't wait to see what we would do next. Knowing that I would see Sa5m too made me even happier. I went to sleep that night dreaming of the saints ruling Stillwater. I thought it would be easy. I was wrong of course for I had no idea what you could really lose.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day totally refreshed. I sat up in my bed and yawned. I heard Ariel in the kitchen talking on the phone so I got up to see what was happening.

"Alright alright I'll have her over but she got to eat first. Ok I got I got I'll right she be over in no time." Ariel hung up the phone. "Good morning." I said smiling. "Oh hey Ashley good morning to you to girl." "So what's the news?" "Oh just Julius lookin for you. I told em I'd bring you over to the church after you ate." "Oh did he say what he wanted?" "Not really girl just something bout a final plan to take back the row." "Huh sounds really important I better get ready." "Wait a sec girl you got to eat first. I spent all morning makin us breakfast." "Oh right sorry almost forgot."

Me and Shanice finished our breakfast which was incredible and got ready to go. I quickly cleaned up and fixed my hair and make up. Then I put on my purple butty shorts with my purple converses and a white tee I also put on a purple scarf around my neck and bandana in my hair.

Ariel and I hoped in her car and headed to the church. When we got there Sa5m was standing outside the backyard. Me and Ariel hoped out the car and walked over to him. He blushed when we got to him which made me blush.

Ariel started laughing and said "Hey Sa5m doin good today?" Sa5m nodded quiet as usual. All of a sudden Julius and troy came out of the church and walked over to us. "I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash the party we can take all those sons of bitches at once." Troy said to us. He and Julius, and Sa5m started for our car. "Alright I'll see you a lil later." I said to Ariel and hugged her. "Okay girl you be safe I'll be lookin for you later on."

I hoped in the car next to Julius in the back seat and we took off with Sa5m driving. "Hope you strapped playa, Ashley cause we about to go in hard." Julius said to us. "I ain't goin lie to you guys. When we go in there it's goin be rough. Julius you sure it's cool we take these kids and not Johnny and Lin?" "Troy you worry too much. The kids 'll be fine." Julius said reassuring Troy.

We drove a couple blocks till we made it to a dock and warehouse looking place. "Don't worry kids you stick with me and Troy you'll be fine. Saints were already there firing at WR's and VK's. We hoped out the car and started helping our friends. BANG BANG like yesterday bullets flew everywhere hitting a saint while others took down VK's and WR's. Sa5m jumped in front of me as we continued along the waterfront. All of a sudden a VK car crashed into a LC car making both explode and fly in the lake. Julius pulled me down to then ground when a rock missile shot in my direction. Sa5m started shooting a WR girl who had a missile launcher. He shot her right in the head. A LC was coming up right behind Sa5m and Julius. I shot and got him right in the heart. They both looked at me with shocked faces. Troy shot a barrel next to two WR's hurling them through the air.

I started trying to catch my breath. We had killed all them I couldn't believe it was finally over. Julius smiled at me and Sa5m. "The cops are coming we gotta lose em." All of a sudden a cop car pulled up shooting at us. I shot one in the leg and Julius finished him while Troy and Sa5m finished the other. We quickly piled into the cop car and drove off.

We finally made it back to the church. "We did it playas. Saints row is ours again. Don't think I through with you guys yet though. I'm holding a meeting at the church. Swing by when you can." Julius told me and Sa5m. "Alright well be back in a sec." I said smiling. Julius and Troy exited the car then my cell rang. It was Ariel. "Hey girl you headed over to the church?" "Yeah I'm already here want me to come get you?" "Would you sweety I'm kinda tried I had to drive a lot of people around today." "No prob I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and asked Sa5m to take me to Ariels' house.

We made our way to Ariel and picked her up and headed back to the church. By the time we got back more saints were arriving and heading into the church. We all made our way in the church and waited for the rally to start. Julius began his speech.

"Listen up people I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah we cleared out the row. You think for a second that's goin stop em? Unless we wipe all those motherfuckas out, they're gonna keep comin and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't goin be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothing but a memory." Julius then began to give us our jobs.

"Dex you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Columbians it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in we can't compete. Be smart how you move against em. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years there's a reason they still around." "Got it." Dex answered.

"Troy you're dealing with the Vice Kings." "Not a chance." Was Troy's' reply. I shocked and a little scared for Troy. "Fuck you say?" Julius asked. "Anyone but them." "You scared of going against Benjamin King?" "Man fuck that, I'll take King out." Johnny said. "Johnny it's not that simple." Replied Julius. "Bullets still kill motherfuckas right? Doesn't get much simpler than that." "Keep an eye on your boy." Julius said to Dex "I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius." "Keep an eye on your boy."

Dex nodded and said "Who's got the Rollerz?" "I do." Said Lin who walked out dressed in blue. "Lin." Said Dex. "The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny asked. "I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside." Julius explained. "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos." Said a saint next to Lin causing a lot of guys to start laughing. Lin quickly punched the guy in the face silencing the laughter. "Go girl" I said aloud and Lin looked at me and smiled and said. "Any other comments?" "Yeah when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much." "Shut up Johnny." "Hey I'm just sayin'."

"Once were done go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now let's get this shit started." Julius said. The saints all cheered and so did I.

Man it was so much fun in the beginning before we started fighting the other gangs. But I guess to be safe you would have to go through the storm or run from it. We couldn't run now.

"Playa, Ashley." I turned to Julius as did Sa5m. "I'm makin you two my newest lieutenants." My jaw dropped and Ariel well lets say I'm just glad she doesn't faint easily. "You want me as a lieutenant?" I asked totally still in shocked. "Yeah having you and Dex makin up strategies for the saints is the best. And we need our playa here as an enforcer." Sa5m nodded and I'm said. "Well thank you um thanks a lot." I said now beyond excited.

Before me and Ariel headed home I talked with my fellow lieutenants. They all discussed when they'd call me and Sa5m when they had stuff to do and call me when they needed help strategizing. For the first time I was super ecstatic. Ariel was more than me and ended up throwing yet another party which I was more than happy to rock out to. When I finally got in the bed that night I could hardly go to sleep. I was so energized. I wasn't sure what to expect yet, being a lieutenant but I was soon about to find out. In more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

I was dreaming a couple of nights after the party had finished. I dreamed of Sa5m and my now best friends. I was thinking of all of us as immortals and being invincible and always being good to the people of this town. Making sure people never got hurt unless they earned it. I dreamed so many pleasant things.

I wanted to do a lot of good like helping the poor people get somewhere other than a morgue dead from starvation. I had already started myself. Julius gave me the okay to use a bunch of abandoned houses to house the homeless. Me and Ariel would then bring the people food everyday and try to help them get jobs. I know it wasn't that much but I was glad I could do something.

Ring Ring. The sound of my cell woke me the next morning. "Hello." I said groggy. "Yeah it's Dex. Hey listen I need you to come on over to the church want your opinion on an idea for hurting the LC." "Really I'll be right over let me just eat and get ready. I'll be over in twenty minutes." "I'll right see then." Dex hung up.

I jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I passed by Ariles' room I saw her inside with one of the saints. "Well looks like someone had a really good time last night." I joked to myself.

I quietly made my way to the kitchen and fixed me some breakfast. I then headed back to my room and got ready. I put on a pair of tight purple skinnies with a tight pink shirt and my pink converses. I left Arile a note and made my way to the church.

I was now used to all the flirting made by the men and some women of Stillwater. I would get whistles and request but I learned to ignore them all or simply say "Maybe next time." I was glad that people liked the way I looked I would be able to use my looks against the other gangs I thought.

When I made to the church I walked inside and looked for Dex. I had suggested to Julius that we should take down the Carnales and Vice Kings first seeing as they were the oldest gangs. Julius agreed and so Dex was the first lieutenant I was to report to help out. I found him inside his "Office" if you want to call it that.

"Hey Dex." He turned around and looked at me smiling. Guess I had people a lot of people. "Ashley glad you could make it ready for some planning?" "Oh yeah I'm totally ready." I had to admit I really liked Dex he was a lot like me. He was smart he like to read loved culture. He was a really cool dude if not a little ambitious. After we read up on LC history we started thinking of ways to put a serious hurt on LC drug trafficking. We both decided it would be good to start by taking out some of there closers drug labs to slow down there production. "Sounds good Ashley let me call our new guy." Dex went ahead and called Sa5m who was at the church in less than five minutes.

I smiled and blushed at Sa5m as he quietly entered. He smiled and blushed at me. "Oh hey man, didn't hear you come in. check this out. The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell you what though me and Ashley ain't worried so much about there history so much we are the fact that A: the Lopez bothers are crazy mothafuckas, and B: Victor, their enforcer survived a dozen VK drive-bys. Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world. And I think you'll understand why were gonna play this safe instead of pullin a Johnny. We cut off their income first, and then we go for Hector sound good?" Sa5m nodded. "That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for your support." Dex said. "Be careful Sa5m and remember drugs are these guys main income their goin have a lot of muscle protecting it so make sure you're strapped." I smiled at him and he did the same and nodded as he turned to leave. I worried foe him since I wouldn't be there to watch his back, but I knew he'd be okay in heart. Hmmm his backside that thought made me blush again.

As expected Sa5m easily took care of the drug labs and the muscle guarding them. The next day I went back to the church in my ripped white top tiny jean skirt and purple heels.

I quickly learned of creative ways to wear purple in all my outfits. I met up with Troy and Dex and the three of us made our way to Freckle Bithces.

We were discussing our new plan of action when Sa5m walked up to us. Me and Sa5m had now established our blushes upon seeing each other as a daily thing. As soon as he walked up to Dexs' car Troy went back to strategizing.

"What if we came from here and here." He said pointing at our map. "No they'd just see it coming. Cops try that shit all the time and it never works." Dex replied. "Yeah those kinda tactics are really old. All of the gangs probably know them by now." I said. "Shit, your right well what should we do then?" Troy said a little let down poor guy I thought.

"Well we could- hey you might want to hear this." Dex said. Sa5m and me had been kinda smiling at each other but quickly put our attention back on the plan. "Ighit." Dex said. "I got a lead on where the Los Carnales cut all their shit." Troy said getting back to business." "The Carnales." "What?" "Rio Grand River Jesus." "What the fuck?" "It's not the Los Carnales it's just the Carnales Los means- fuck it like I was saying were not goin raid the factory quite yet." "Why not?" Cause me and Ash aren't a gun toting psychopaths named Johnny Gat." "Fair enough so what's the plan?" "One of my boys called and said they saw a truck with a heavy LC escort leavin' the factory district. It's probably loaded with drugs, but that's just a bonus, our target is the truck itself, Ash and me need it brought back to the row in one piece, it's no good to us blown to shit."

"What do you need the truck for?" "Let's just get the truck first and then I'll tell you the rest of the plan." "I'm just sayin it'd be nice to know." "Shit Troy what's with all the questions? Why can't you be like my man over here?" Dex said pointing to Sa5m. "Look Dex" "Could you go get that truck?" Dex asked Sa5m. "See was that so hard?" Dex said addressing Troy. "Please remember guys we need the truck in one piece so not to much damage alright?" I said to Troy and Sa5m as they left.

Me and Dex headed back to the church to work on the second part of our plan. We knew that the LC were goin want their truck back so we devised a plan to give them a nice fuck you when they saw their truck again. After me and Dex finished with our plans we got a call from Troy. He and Sa5m had successfully gotten the truck back to Samson.

I was walking down the street from leavin' the church when I saw Sa5m standing at the corner outside his car. We both blushed as usual. "Hey Sa5m want get something to eat?" he looked shocked at first it was really cute but he quickly recovered nodding much faster than usual. He went around and opened my door for me and I got in. He hoped in and we made our way to Freckle Bitches for a bite.

Me and Sa5m sat there with me talking to him and him nodding, smiling, and blushing at me. When we finished Sa5m took me back to Ariels' house. As we walked together up the porch I turned to talk to him.

"Thanks for dinner tonight Sa5m." he nodded smiling. "I… really hope we can do this again sometime." I said blushing when he was about to nod again I leaned in and kissed him. He was stunned at first but quickly returned the kiss. I rapped my arms around his neck and he rapped his around my waist.

When we finished we smiled at each other and parted ways. As i laid in my bed that night i couldn't help but to fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Images of Sa5m swirled in my head that night after we shared our first kiss. I dreamed about him and what all I could do together_.  
_

_ Man I remembered that night like it was yesterday his lips pressing against mine so gently. The way he wrapped his arms around me it all made my spine tingle._

For the first time in Stillwater with Sa5m I felt so happy so safe and I never wanted it to end.

I woke up the next day and slowly made my way to the kitchen to eat. As I was getting ready to eat my bowl of cereal I noticed a note on the table. I it was from Ariel. She told me that she was going to have a busy day today moving saints over the new territory we had gained from Los Carnales. After I finished my breakfast I got a phone call.

I looked at my down at my cell and saw it was Dex. "Hello?" "Hey Ash what's up?" "Not much just finishing eating why?" "Oh good I need you to head down to the church so we can start coming up with some ideas for the Carnales." "I'll be right over Dex see you soon" "Alright see you in a few." He hung up and I got ready. I left Ariel's' place in ten minutes. I headed down the street in my tight light purple jeans, purple converse, and a short black camisole.

I made it to the church in five minutes surprisingly. I made my way into Dexs' office and looked around. I easily found him at his table going over some maps and sketches he had made.

"Ready to fuck with the Columbians?" I said jokingly. "Not the Columbians just the Carnales for now." Dex said a little more serious. "Oh right sorry." I replied apologetically. "I'm just mess with you Ash come on lets get started." Me and Dex spent about an hour coming up with ideas for the truck we had stolen. When we finally figured out what we wanted to do we got a call from Samson telling us that he had the truck fixed. As Dex was talking sa5m made his way into the room. I smiled and he smiled and walked up and kissed me. Man it felt so good to just touch Sa5m it drove me crazy. As Dex was finishing his call he looked at us. "Thanks I'll swing by to pick that up. Just the guy I was lookin' for. Samson's got the truck all patched up, I'm gonna go-" "We got a problem Dex." A b lack guy came into the room addressing the three of us. "What's goin on?" Dex asked more seriously. "The Los Carnales are-" "It's not the Los Carnales Jesus what's wrong with you-" "Dex they attacking the row!" "Are you serious?" I said soundly alarmed. "What happened?" Dex asked. "Angelo and his boys came out of nowhere. They fucked us up pretty hard, but it finally looked like we had Angelo pinned down." The black guy went ahead and explained what he saw to us. "So they left?" Dex asked. "Angelo and Victor did, but there was a lot of LC still out there." "Alright, let's split up the Row's a big place and we got to make sure smoke all those mothafuckas." "Dex why don't you go and get a crew and take care of the north and east sides and me and Sa5m will handle the west and south sides." "Sounds good let's do this shit."

We all piled out of the church and headed out to find the Carnales. We didn't have too much trouble they were everywhere. We, Sa5m, and our crew hoped out of our cars and proceeded to engage the LC.

We quickly began unleashing what seemed like never ending fire. Bullets flew everywhere and LC and unfortunately saints fell. I crouched beside a car and began using my position to snipe down LC. One by one I watched as four LC flew backwards dead on the spot with smoking holes in their heads and chest. Sa5m on the other hand was up close and personal shooting down what seemed like waves of LC with his shotgun.

I yelled at some of are crew members when I saw a break in the LC line. Quickly my subordinates started firing on the LC from behind. When the shot began to fade I knew that we hand won on the south side. "Alright guys now it's time to take out the assholes on the west side, let's finish this." I said boosting my troop's morale. They all roared and we hoped into our cars and made our way to the west side of Saints Row.

I was in the car with Sa5m as he drove straight at LC standing in the rode. "Sa5m." I said sweating a little. The LC began to shot in our direction shattering parts of the glass. I put myself in front of Sa5m as he ran over like ten LC in a row. Before I knew Sa5m was dragging me quickly out of the car. Just as we were hitting the ground a heard a loud whoosh sound as a rocket blew our car to nothing but burning debris.

Sa5m got up quickly and with our crew began to slaughter LC's with bullets and grenades.

All of a sudden four LC cars started driving around us. Sa5m and the saints shot at them killing to of the drivers instantly causing the cars to crash. I on the other hand was directing two saints with RPG's to aim at the cars. They fired on missile exploding right in front of one car making it flip in the air. The last missile hit the last car dead on ending the LC invasion as quickly as it had started.

Dex called me and asked me and Sa5m to head over to Samsons' shop. Me and Sa5m made our way to Samsons'. "I can't believe we made it today. And a full on assault, what were the LC thinking?" Sa5m merely shook his head. When we got to the shop and piled out we met Troy.

"Dex is bringing the truck around. You know why he wanted that thing?" Sa5m shrugged and I smiled and giggled. "You'll see soon enough." I said teasingly. "Shit Troy… if you wanted to know all you had to do was ask." Dex entered the garage. "I did." "Well I guess you did ain't that a bitch. Now that we have things in the Row under control we can get back to the plan. Me and Ash had that truck you jacked fixed up good as new. Load it up with a crew and drive it right into the Carnales production plant. When you get inside hop out and take the place over." "Not exactly the most original plan…" Troy said a little unimpressed. "Don't worry Troy me and Dex got this all planned." I said reassuringly. "There's something to be said about the classics. Remember what I said, take the place over, don't blow it to hell. The more shit you blow up, the more shit we'll have to replace once we runnin' it."

Sa5m and troy nodded and went to go get the crew ready. I grabbed Sa5ms' hand before he was out the garage. "Be careful alright I don't want to lose you and you own me a second date." I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me back and gave me a hug which made me warm all over. I watched as he got in the truck and as a group of saints jumped in its back.

"He'll be fine Ash come on let's head back to the church." Dex said putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded my head and we were gone. When me and Dex got to church I suggested we take care of Hector.

"What do you think Dex can we take Hector out yet?" "I'm sure we could but I don't necessarily want the LC and the Columbians baking at our door for it." "Oh hey want if we do it at the LC and Columbian meeting. Make it look like a complete set up. Then when we got Hector out the way we can make a move to get the Columbians in our pockets." I leaned back in chair more than happy with my idea. "Fucking genius Ash. Let me go make some calls see you tomorrow." Dex left so I headed out the church.

When I got out I found Sa5m waiting for me. "Alright Sa5m let's go dancing." He smiled and opened my door for me. Sa5m and I partied awhile and totally loved it. After we left the club we decided to go back to his place since it was closer.

When we were outside of Sa5ms' place he opened the door and turned on the lights. He had a really cool place with cool designs inside. He also had pictures all over his walls as well as a section just for his weapon and money. When I looked at his wardrobe I knew exactly why he always looked good. He had the latest and hottest male clothes out right now. The thought mad e me smile, the fact that we both loved having the newest and hottest outfits. Then we finally made our way to his bedroom.

When I entered it smelled just like him. "So trying to get me in bed already huh?" Sa5m quickly shook his heads blushing. "I'm only kidding I don't mind sleeping with you." After we had both finished getting ready to go to sleep we crawled into bed together. Me in booty short shorts and a tank top and him in nothing but boxers and a tee. As we laid there Sa5m wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. As much as both of us wanted each other we decide to wait until the right moment. "I love you Sa5m." Sa5m shook his head and kissed my forehead, and with that we fell asleep dreaming of one anther.


End file.
